The development of new therapeutic agents has dramatically improved the quality of life and survival rate of patients suffering from a variety of disorders. However, drug delivery innovations are needed to improve the success rate of these treatments. Specifically, delivery systems are still needed which effectively minimize premature excretion and/or metabolism of therapeutic agents and deliver these agents specifically to diseased cells thereby reducing their toxicity to healthy cells.
Rationally-designed, nanoscopic drug carriers, or “nanovectors,” offer a promising approach to achieving these goals due to their inherent ability to overcome many biological barriers. Moreover, their multi-functionality permits the incorporation of cell-targeting groups, diagnostic agents, and a multitude of drugs in a single delivery system. Polymer micelles, formed by the molecular assembly of functional, amphiphilic block copolymers, represent one notable type of multifunctional nanovector.
Polymer micelles are particularly attractive due to their ability to deliver large payloads of a variety of drugs (e.g. small molecule, proteins, and DNA/RNA therapeutics), their improved in vivo stability as compared to other colloidal carriers (e.g. liposomes), and their nanoscopic size which allows for passive accumulation in diseased tissues, such as solid tumors, by the enhanced permeation and retention (EPR) effect. Using appropriate surface functionality, polymer micelles are further decorated with cell-targeting groups and permeation enhancers that can actively target diseased cells and aid in cellular entry, resulting in improved cell-specific delivery.
While self assembly represents a convenient method for the bottom-up design of nanovectors, the forces that drive and sustain the assembly of polymer micelles are concentration dependent and inherently reversible. In clinical applications, where polymer micelles are rapidly diluted following administration, this reversibility, along with high concentrations of micelle-destabilizing blood components (e.g. proteins, lipids, and phospholipids), often leads to premature dissociation of the loaded micelle before active or passive targeting is effectively achieved. For polymer micelles to fully reach their cell-targeting potential and exploit their envisioned multi-functionality, in vivo circulation time must be improved. Drug delivery vehicles are needed, which are infinitely stable to post-administration dilution, can avoid biological barriers (e.g. reticuloendothelial system (RES) uptake), and deliver drugs, or other therapeutic agents, in response to the physiological environment encountered in diseased tissues, such as solid tumors.